In conventional laundry appliances, including front loading washing machines and dryers, the cabinet includes opposite side panels, a rear panel, and a front panel with a door pivotally mounted therein. In such conventional machines, the front panel with the door can be removed to repair internal components of the appliance, such as the motor which rotates the tub. However, to test the operation of the machine, either after manufacturing assembly or after repair work, the front panel with the door must be installed so that the door can be closed over the access opening of the tub. If further repair work is required, the front panel with the door must again be removed and then reinstalled for further operational testing. This necessity to install or reinstall the front panel and door prior to testing is time consuming and adds to manufacturing and repair costs.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance having a door mounted separately from a removable panel such that the operation of the appliance can be tested without the removable panel being installed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance wherein the door is mounted to the shroud, separately from a removable panel which forms a part of the appliance cabinet.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance which is economical to manufacture, efficient and safe in use, and quick and easy to repair.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance wherein the operation can be quickly and easily tested while a front panel is removed.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.